The Letzte Resistance Viva La Revolution!
by DeathFrown
Summary: A story following Seras after a dark turn at the final events. The story takes place after 26 years in the future, in the year where Millennium controls the world. It's a cruel world with a pathetic writer behind it, it's a monarchical ruler-ship with Major as the head. Resistances are everywhere but we follow the main group/strongest of them all. Excuse OOC, partial anime-crossing
1. Exposition

Viva La Revolution

Okay, this is a story with a turn for the worse at the final event of the anime. How the Major took over the world so easily? Humans are corruptible, mind, body and soul. They are greedy lifeforms based on self sustenance and they will do whatever is necessary to get at Immortality.

The final Resistance is a group, well, devoted to resisting the rule of the millennium.

The events of the story take place in the capital of Millennium/ a main-area/ a stage already set. Just cause I do not feel up to challenge of having an entire world and having co-vert operations with effects and then allies from all over the world and such. You want something like that? Maybe.

There are cross-overs from other anime/manga. They will not play a major role save for tight pickles or for just epic moments.

Okay, now that's over. You can read! I'll probably make some grammar mistakes and such so please review or message me about it. Much appreciated if you do so!


	2. The Cogs of Fate

Chapter-1: The Epilogue to the End

The red fire raged behind them in the distance. The airship was catastrophically blowing up. Each machine now without a purpose was living its final seconds.

The doctor seemed to be the last one out as he hurriedly pulled a broad suitcase filled to the brim with papers sticking out from the sides. His work was important enough to risk his life for it or any goon's he could find. But the battalion was dead and only three survived.

The War-dog, Major and himself, he promised himself as he ran to re-unite with the other two. He would finish what he had started. He could see the other two in the distance along with a red body and as he got closer he could see her blonde hair color as well. His frown quickly lost it's place and a grin took up residence.

* * *

"So Fraulein, what do you think of this glorious victory? Marvellous isn't it? Death is all around us and here we are standing alone, among the ruins of a country which had once a buzzing million and like flies they were swatted down." He chuckled. He was in ecstasy. He had finally won, after all those battles, he had finally won the war.

Her body had given out and her strength had failed. The one responsible for it all was right in front of her and she couldn't lift a finger. She couldn't help but face him as the War-dog held her head up by her hair.

"You have lost and now it's to go to sleep Fraulein." Was he going to kill her? It didn't matter anyway, not anymore. She had lost everything, her master, her boss, her home and her country. She had failed them. She didn't deserve to live when everybody else lost much more. She just weakly closed her eyes, accepting it.

"By the time you awake, the world will be ours and the stage will be set. Ja, the stage of a lifetime, set on a much grandeur and spectacular stage, the world!" Seras opened her eyes and anger filled them as she looked at the fat Major. She mustered all her strength.

"Don't. You. Dare." She said with little volume but still with enough poison to kill a normal human. But the Major was neither normal nor a human. He was a monster, inhumane beyond them, insane, frightening, deceitful and cunning. He had taken everything from her. Her Master, Integra, Pip, Walter, her home, country and now it was time for her. Perhaps, she was showing too much compassion to the traitor but as you think about it. None of this would've been possible if it wasn't for him. Not her defeat, not their victory and not the end of the world as they knew it.

The fat Major chuckled, brushing her comment aside with his hand, continued. "It is time for you to go to sleep, Doctor!" He called out as he saw the tall figure approaching from the corner of his eye. "Put her to sleep." He said as the Doc' finally arrived. The doc' was the last thing she saw before the darkness consumed her world. What an unpleasant sight to go on as well.

* * *

26 years later

"I hope this is not the last of your efforts, which would greatly disappoint me. I expected so much more from you!" The Major was quite distraught with that outcome. He clicked his tongue as he took the gun from the automated machine and then aimed.

"No! Please! I'll do anything! Please." The girl shouted on but it fell on deaf ears as the Major simply pulled the trigger killing the girl's companion. Tears slowly fell from her eyes as the body seemed to fall in slow motion to the ground still smiling at her from beyond the grave. She fell upon him sobbing a bit more loudly, the Major not interested just turned away handing the gun over to Doc.

"Doc, is this not what ve vanted? A resistance? A fight that would prove worthwhile to quell, a sequel that would satiate us, an end that is penultimate brought by the greatest of monsters." The Major was clearly disappointed with the result his wish had borne. Doc just sighed, resigning as it was the only outcome that could've possibly happened.

"Yes Herr Major. This was what ve had wanted." He said, though in reality all he wanted was to create something much more than just this. Even after 26 years of research, his dream stayed just as far as it was on that day. He couldn't grasp it but he was missing something as well and he knew the Major felt the same.

The Major was slowly tapping on the arm rest of his grandiose chair. The Doc had thought the crying of the girl was the cause of further dissatisfaction and immediately signaled to the guards to take her away, to be put out of her misery. The guards seemed to spark an idea in the Major as they came closer, his eyes widened and he felt giddy for the first time in over two decades. The guards wasted no time in taking her away and the clean-up crew awaiting the orders were right outside another door but the Major seemed to smile, the Doc didn't miss it as he raised his brow in wonder pausing in wait for the sure to come words.

The Doc could finally see the full-fledged smile as the Major had concocted a plan to make this resistance a lot more fun.

"It's time Doc, time for another var. A Grand Finale. The one which ve have promised yet have failed to deliver." The Doc wondered what the last line meant as he remembered of no such promise being made but the Major knew of it all too clearly. The Major never expected the world to just fall at his legs and ask for mercy. It was the ultimate disappointment, the let-down of his life-time. Cowards ran this world and he knew exactly why they did, there was never any opposition! You need a purpose to drive you and without that, we are lost.

Maybe, just maybe the world still had a tiny bit of hope but the Major didn't have the slightest of intention to throw a war, he would enjoy it for all it was worth just like any other and alas, it was time!

* * *

Hope you enjoyed Chapter-1, leave a review if i made any grammar mistakes at the end because I've moved onto Chapter-2 as it's still fresh in my mind. Would be much appreciated! Farewell and see you on the next chapter if you decide to stick around!


	3. A Calm Storm

A Calm Storm

'It's been so long since I've seen light. How long has it been since I've gone to sleep or is this what death feels like?' She thought to herself as she floated in complete darkness. It was different from when she was asleep. If she were to describe it, it felt like a she was closing her eyes, asleep but not actually sleeping. Drifting in a wide sea, never reaching the shore and floating like a feather atop water. The drifting slowly took its toll on her and she spaced out. She came to when she heard noise. The first she's heard since she can remember after this darkness enveloped her.

"Faster Ghet, they're almost here!" A girl with red hair said in a low voice as she held her gun closer to her body while she peeked over the corner. There was another man to the opposite side doing the same.

"It takes time little Valeire, they've updated the software. First you have to get past the fir-." He was cut off as a rain of bullets poured into the lab. Valeire clicked her tongue and got to work, firing back a small amount of bullets to prevent them from coming any closer. The male was doing the same but his expression remained stoic and his aim was accurate as he took out two Vampires with clean shots to the head. The rest didn't spare a single glance at their fallen comrades and continued pushing in.

"How much more time do you need!?" Valeire shouted at him with her back to the wall before she was cut off by the sound of more gunfire pouring into the lab. Ghetty was too concentrated to hear her but she knew what that meant, now it would be their fault if they failed here. Ghet could past any electronic lock designed and it was her job to make sure he wasn't disturbed as he did his work.

Once he got started and attained concentration, he would forget about the world. The only world which matter now was full of numbers and holes. He needed to get through said holes and use numbers as his shield and sword. That being said, it didn't make his speed at hacking it any faster. He was just the best at what he was doing within his organisation. He had a knack for this and he wanted to use it for once instead of for just running away. Away from reality, from his life, from the constant pestering, he just wanted to get away from it all and he would just sit there for hours on end and toy around within it. There it was. The codes were in front of him.

'Now, it's your turn to cover us. Captain!' Ghet mentally said with admiration not at all lacking.

'It's done.' He thought to himself looking to the three capsules filled with a green fluid. These three capsules contained the greatest threats Millennium's ever faced in their conquest of the world. Though Ghet only managed to get the codes for the one he really wanted opened. The other two could wait for now. The fluid quickly drained out and the air support was detached leaving a man on the ground within it. It had been five years since he had seen him and there wasn't any less awe from the first time he had seen him. His brown hair shone from the fluid. His clothes were still damaged from his last battle, his woulds and gashes long gone replaced by scars and clean skin.

The one man said to face a Vampire in hand to hand combat and survive to tell the tale, of course the Vampire wasn't any regular one, it was the scion of Dracula himself and now, _that_ was a feat. He read the code name imprinted at the foot of the Capsule with pride. The 'Calm Storm', remembering how gentle and kind he was and yet how wild and deadly he could be. But it was strange. How did they know of this? As the man groaned, pulling Ghet out of thoughts which could very well prove to be the greatest ones he's had in his life.

The man slowly regained consciousness, his eyes twitched before the opened wide and as they adjusted to the bright light he wiped off a drop of fluid from beside his eye. He looked around and immediately spotted a face he knew. Instinctively he knew the situation as he saw the gunfire pour out of the hall. They were under attack and that was more than enough for him.

"Where is this?" He asked, his eyes rested on Ghetty, a boy he didn't quite recognize at first. Ghetty gulped before he answered, it's been so long since he had talked with him but there was no time. No time to mourn his defeat, no time to mourn his lost time, no time to mourn the death of his friends, time just seemed to be a far-fetched concept, to him the oblivious and the evil were the personification of those who had too much time.

"We're at a Millennium bunker Captain. We received Intel from an insider that you were being kept here but it seems it wasn't just us that got the memo." He tilted his head to side with a brow raised and a half-smile showing they were fighting them off, Captain immediately realizing what these cylinders were meant to do, he could see it's effect as he looked at his boy. He turned and saw familiar red hair and a body which was unmistakeable, wasting no time he got off his knee and started walking towards the other two.

"Good job, Ghet. Now leave it to me." He turned his head to the side looking at the four remaining capsules as the machines slowly drained each one in order. He recognized two others he had thought to have perished long ago. With a reinvigorated energy he ran up close to Valeire pushing his form into wall.

"A gun please, Ma 'lady." He said with a half-smile and she returned it with an extra gun she'd been holstering. She let the gun fall off as she opened the lock in the front of her and he caught it sure enough as it started moving. It had an attached blade under it's long belly and from how the edge looked, it was quite well maintained while he was gone. His toy was back in his hands and now it was time to have some fun with it.

"It's a pleasure as always Cap'." She replied wasting no time and then going back to shooting into the hallway yet again. The man took a step away from the wall and closed his eyes. He reached deep into his mind, his hand went through a storm and into a calm area. The Millennium had referred to him as such, they had always seen the calm in his eyes, the cool gaze which looked at you but what happened afterwards was the aftermath of a deadly storm leaving nothing but bloody pools in its wake. A Calm-Storm, a deadly wind which will pierce through you before you have the chance to realize it has. In a moment he seemingly disappeared and as if on command Valeire and Brock both stopped firing.

'Good luck teach.' Brock thought with a half-smile knowing full well the destruction about to occur as this storm passed through this small corridor.

As they pulled back, their teacher appeared for a moment, nodding in approval with a cool smile, of their work and then disappeared just as quickly. He the gun to his mouth clutching it tightly with his mouth as he weaved through the spray of bullets with ease. Occasionally cutting it close by a inch or two. His eyes were dead, his mind was an empty platform and yet he reacted faster than any man capable of seeing the future, slowly his smile looked like that of a Reaper about to claim his rightful souls. He appeared in the middle of the small platoon of soldiers who were pushing in and simultaneously started unloading bullets from his gun while his left clawed and claimed the jugular of another. Blood splattered from one's head as the bullet passed straight through and the neck of an another, gone from it's rightful place. Slowly the screams and blood gurgling shouts died. There were still a few alive and he was barely getting started, another time he didn't have enough to satisfy that hungering beast within him once he started.

"Good work Cap'. Welcome back!" Valeire said as she came closer, a toothy grin was plastered on her face. Her red hair, was now unsurprisingly blending in really well as she approached the Captain.

"Welcome back Teach." The man said, his voice was firm and deep but it was a respectful. His spiky hair along with a masculine body and a perfect poker face defined him well. Though he hated his natural poker face, often times making him incapable of being read in a situation which made it quite awkward and sometimes made him look like a person you wouldn't want to trifle with.

He let out a half chuckle along with a sigh as he stood up, slowly turning around. "Thanks, I'm glad to be back. Now that the show's over, let's get you boys and girls back to base."

Valeire immediately started pouting to him pointing a finger at him and Brock just widened his eyes before breaking out into a laugh. That usual demeanour and aura he carried just about made any situation feel like a walk in the park.

Ghetty ran back out, his eyes were wide not from the amount of red which was painting the walls but because of something else.

"Guys... we may have a problem."

The night was finally giving way, as dawn paved way for a new day. The day which marked the beginning of a whole new force the Millennium had to face. The Major grinning behind his monitors looked absolutely giddy. His face seemed demonic as he planned the grand stage, a final showdown. Since he knew, it was he who would defeat Alucard. It was only she who could and would defeat him. The Doc' rubbed his hands together with a smile of his own as he looked at the Monitors. Just what sorts of deep crevices and deadly traps had he laid in his mind for her, what was it?

* * *

Find out on the next episode of Drag… :P. I always liked how they ended Dragon Ball Z with a narrative of what may or may not happen in that anime. It was a fun anime. Um yeah, this is going to be short. I don't have any ideas for the remaining three people, none what-so-ever. Suggestions/names for all 4 are much appreciated and if none come, I'll kinda have to put off the next chapter till i figure a good name or identity for each person. Yeah that's right, I'm holding the next chapter hostage until you can gimme something to on with! You can send me a message with your entire character if you want but nothing stronger than a werewolf but anything stronger than the regular human or Chip-Vampire.

For my OC the cap i planned on using *Killua* from HunterXHunter but I reserved that cool character's traits for another person. Yeah, that's probably whats going to happen to those people if you don't give me something. I'm going to implant a Suzaku into this story. :) Thanks for reading upto here! Have a good day you jollygood man you! Cya on the next update. Always appreciate help where i could have worded things differently for a better effect or such. My vocabulary isn't the strongest so I'm incapable of being completely descriptive with that i want to be. I'm sorry.


	4. Awakening

Awakening

Please. Enjoy!

* * *

They looked to their Captain as he sat there. He alone looked straight while they immediately averted their eyes and went ahead. They knew he couldn't move at the moment, it was the repercussions of using his inhumane ability. They turned the corner looking for anything out of place or dangerous, basically anything out of the sort from the last time they saw it which was basically moments ago.

"Guys, what are you doing? Hurry up!" Ghet said as he started typing into the console.

"My inputs are being ignored; I only meant to open the first one but something from outside took over operating the system and it started releasing the others within the capsules as well." Brock and Valeire calmed down as they moved closer, they expected a horde of vampires incoming when they heard those words but it was just some other hacker, hacking things he isn't supposed to.

"And what's wrong with that? Weren't they imprisoned here because they were the greatest threats Millennium had every faced?" She asked with an eye-brow raised. Brock had already lost interest and looked back to the corner expecting Captain to emerge any moment then.

A masculine voice boomed from around the corner. "It doesn't mean they were our allies if they wanted Millennium dead. One of them rests within and that last one with the red uniform is probably what Ghet is worried about, a Vampire." He pointed to the final capsule, towards the girl with the blonde hair and red uniform. It was quite obvious to him as the others contained air tubes for life support within the liquid but she had none and it was one of the ways to contain a Vampire.

"Plunge a Vampire into water and it goes Comatose, a black void in which they float for eternity. Normally they end up dying because they receive no blood at the bottom of a water body but they must have been mixing in some blood in her capsule." Brock and Valeire both widened their eyes, spun around and bought their gun to the ready, aimed and their fingers on the trigger. Captain didn't disagree as it wasn't in their best interest to drop their guard even if it was an enemy of Millennium's.

Vampires were territorial, ruthless, blood-craving monsters and they only attacked the Millennium once before but they lost. It was a bloody battle but there was little blood that remained on the battle field after it. Nobody knows how they lost but they say it was the Hounds which hunted and ripped every final Vampire and fledgling that attacked without mercy.

They were enemies of Millennium's but they were no friend to us, he thought. They attacked us without restraint, slaughtered towns and claimed old castles. Scum which roamed the Earth plunging their pitiful fangs into anything with blood they could find.

Even Captain slowly took a stance as the Capsules final phase of release was underway, the rest were still in the process as they held humans and not a Vampire. It was time and he couldn't allow the slightest of doubts to penetrate his mind, if he did. He would lose people precious to him.

"Ghetty, stand behind us. Get ready, it's going to wake up." Ghetty scrambled away from the console, the air was tense and their breath was deep and heavy. It was time.

* * *

'How much longer will I stay in this darkness? A thousand years or maybe an eternity, well it doesn't matter anymore. I have nothing left.'

She tried dropping her head down but she could feel nothing of it or her body for that matter. She knew her body was there, her arms and legs as well but they just wouldn't move. It was as if her state at the end of that battle was just frozen in time. She had gotten used to the feeling; it was stuck deep within her heart after that battle. Though she hated it, she couldn't do anything about it which just added to the sinking pain which remained in her heart. She could neither shout nor cry but she could think and as she couldn't bear that as well, she finally drifted.

* * *

A tiny crack appeared in her darkness.

"Is that light!? Is it the end of this hell!?" She wondered. "Have I drifter far enough to finally catch the horizon?" she reached and for the first time since this black void engulfed her she could feel her body. For the first time in what felt like an eternity, she could feel her body. She slowly moved a finger and when there was a response, she could not wait any longer.

Her red eyes opened instantly, kicking the three into full alert. Their hope that she would stay asleep failed them. Now they could only hope to survive past this night. They had immediately caught her attention as her eyes scanned the room. She slowly got to her feet; she could feel her strength all back and her helpless predicament from before seem like it never happened.

"Um, where am I?" She looked at the three before her, with a half-smile. Hoping not to scare any of them as she noticed they had guns and they were pointed them at her.

No response greeted her as they tensed up a bit, Captain needed to get close up anyway and so her started walking towards her.

"You're under Buckingham Palace." Valeire said trying to get the Vampiress to reveal her true fangs.

"Wait, what? What year is this? What about Sir Integra? What happened to the war?" As she mentioned Sir Integra, a tiny doubt slipped into the Captain's mind but after she finished, he knew. She was part of those Vampiric scum which killed humans as well and not just Millennium. He burst forward with a powerful leap, widening Seras's eyes as he appeared in front of her. He wanted to end it and fast, he couldn't risk the Vampire using the others as hostages. No chance for her to escape, he thought as his blade sliced through the air slowly moving towards her neck.

Seras saw it all, though a thousand questions raced through her mind, she had to care of this first. She looked at the man slowly bringing his hand, the blade slicing through the air. It had been so long since she moved that she jumped backwards with too much force. She flew through the air evading the blade by miles but ended up crashing into the wall and going through it, leaving a small hole in it.

"Ow ow ow." She said, as she slowly put her arm through the hole and pulled herself out. Captain stood there with his brows furrowed and his face angry. The rest were standing with their mouths agape, they believed their Master was the fastest and he had just missed his mark as the young Vampiress disappeared before his strike started. Though they couldn't see his arm through the entirety of the process, the girl had disappeared just as he appeared.

"Um, I mean no harm. Please just listen!" She pouted but Captain couldn't take the risk of waiting, he started his dash immediately. Seras ducked, weaved and bobbed through his strikes and when she finally got pissed off she retaliated. Her left arm formed as a shadow tendril immediately breaking the weapon and then forming into an arm as she pulled his other arm and sent him down into the ground. She immediately twisted his arm behind him and set herself atop so he wouldn't have the chance to attack without breaking his arm; she indeed had to thank herself for remembering her police apprehension classes.

Captain grunted as his arm was placed behind him and before he had the chance to retaliate already subdued with her atop. He immediately tried lifting his body but a blade-like shadow slowly curled under his throat.

"What do you want?" he asked, he knew it was over. There was no way to get out of this hold without giving up his head but he knew she wasn't going to kill. If she was, then he would've already been dead the seconds he awoke. It seemed like she was taking light steps evading him as he went in, full strength from the beginning. He didn't think the Vampiress could be this strong, he had faced many before but never one which evaded him with this much ease.

"What I want is for you to promise to stop attacking me, please!" She responded, her British accent finally coming through as she finished a sentence.

"I've just been asleep for ever and when I awake, I find people trying to kill me, again!" She realised albeit too late, that she was crying. Her red tears fell past her cheeks onto his white shirt. She slowly bought her arm up and touched it and looked at her hand. She had completely left his arm and the hold was broken. She atop him and her tears seemed to never end as she wiped them. She finally got off him and moved closer to the wall, her shadows formed into a hand and she punched as hard she could to take out her frustration.

* * *

I hate colds, I hate it when my ear fills like there's a f#%*ing plug in them. Ya know, when you get in an airplane and when you're in it, it feels like someone is pushing into your ear or so and so. Yes, I have that problem and i keep unblocking it. It's been 3 hours since it's started and I probably going to kill myself, or this cold. Prolly the cold. I'll update as soon as I get a name/idea- for all four/ for the remaining two. It's tough work but I got the second's characteristics and combat strength down in my head. There will be on over-powered character who'll disappear after he's released, he'll appear back in this story later but expect nothing of my OCs. I just want this story to continue with Seras as the main and the world should pretty much rotate around her. The Chapters will likely continue with almost no time-skips or stuff like that unless it's a gigantic battle and I feel the need to explain every single event within is unnecessary. ;| The cracks in between where we see Seras's thoughts are unrelated in time. They may have happened a decade ago or two but they are not recent as she *drifts*.

Tell me what you think about that. I'll give you an imaginary cookie. xP.


End file.
